Eita Pra Cuddy !
by fuckershipper
Summary: Cuddy deixou a vontade falar mais alto, e resolveu mostrar a House o que ela realmente queria com ele.


Eita pra Cuddy !

Cuddy passou os últimos três dias na cola de House, mas dessa vez era diferente, sua procura por ele não era só profissional, ela tinha segundas, terceiras e até quartas intenções com o Dr. Gregory House.

Não tinha um dia em que ela não fizesse questão de falar com ele no hospital e até por telefone quando ele estava em casa, mas sempre dando migué, é claro. House já havia notado seu comportamento desde o primeiro dia, mas foi só no segundo que ele captou a mensagem e quando chegou ao terceiro dia, ele resolveu colocar a Dra. Lisa Cuddy na parede.

A tarde já estava se despedindo quando Cuddy entrou na sala de House com a desculpa de entregar uns exames.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - com um olhar desconfiado.

- Vim trazer os exames do seu paciente, ou você não viu a pasta que acabei de colocar na mesa?

- Pra isso tenho quatro idiotas e você vários que poderiam muito bem fazer isso.

- Algum problema eu vir até sua sala? - inclinou o corpo ao apoiar as mãos na mesa, ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

- Nenhum, desde que venha e fale ou faça o que realmente quer, sem precisar usar nada como desculpa. - a encarando.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? - voltando a ficar ereta.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso? - levantando.

- Isso o que? - fingindo que não estava entendendo.

- Porque você veio varias vezes na minha sala? Porque você sempre tinha que aparecer onde eu estava? Porque você está tão interessada no meu paciente? - indo na direção dela, parando bem próximo a seu corpo.

- Diga você! Não é você que sempre tem a resposta pra tudo? - o desafiando.

- O que é isso, um jogo? Você está querendo brincar comigo? - ele olhava no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Depende, você quer jogar? Quer brincar? - sem fugir dos olhos dele.

- Eu só entro pra ganhar.

- E eu nunca perco. - quase o beijando.

- Na minha casa ou na sua?

- Na minha.

- Ótimo, nos vemos lá então. - se afastou e voltou para sua mesa.

Cuddy sorriu dando seu ultimo olhar fatal do dia e saiu da sala, parece que ela tinha conseguido o que queria, agora era só esperar a noite chegar e House aparecer em sua casa.

- Oi. - abriu a porta e um sorriso.

- Oi. - a olhou confuso, não sabia se realmente deveria estar ali.

- Vai ficar ai na porta? - ela sentiu a hesitação dele.

Ele entra, ela fecha a porta e encosta-se à mesma olhando pra ele, ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- O que deu em você? Sempre fugiu do que queria, sempre escondeu seus desejos. - ele procurava entender aquela mudança ou já havia entendido, mas fazia questão de ouvir.

- Em mim, nada! Mas hoje eu vou dar tudo, sem fugir, sem esconder. - deixou seu corpo a centímetros do dele.

Ele a olhava e só via desejo em seus olhos, e permanecendo calado apenas resolve soltar um pequeno sorriso.

- Tá com medo de mim, Dr. House?

Ele a encosta na porta em protesto a pergunta que ela fez, se antes ele estava demonstrando medo, agora ela ia ver o que era bom pra tosse.

- Quem tem que sentir medo aqui é você. - quase a beijando.

- Hoje eu só vou sentir prazer. - o sorriso malicioso.

Cuddy avança seus lábios para beijá-lo, mas ele recua os seus. Ela estava presa apenas pelo corpo dele, as mãos ainda não haviam tocado nela por estarem apoiadas na porta e uma segurando a bengala. House vira o rosto e começa a sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, ele inspira profundamente nos cachos e expira lentamente no pescoço dela, repetiu isso três vezes e deslizou alguns beijos pelo pescoço. Cuddy de olhos fechados e sorrisos safados ia se deliciando com cada arrepio que aquilo causava em seu corpo.

- Adoro seu cheiro. – Sussurrou.

House a olha por alguns segundos, fita sua boca e em seguida dá duas mordidas em seu lábio inferior.

Ele queria provocá-la, queria que ela desejasse ainda mais um beijo profundo, ele também queria e desejava tanto quanto ela, talvez até mais, mas precisava daquele prazer que sentia quando a provocava. Cuddy não aguentava mais esperar pelo beijo nem mais um segundo sequer, então o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou matando sua vontade a cada movimento que a língua dele fazia. Foi uma batalha profunda, quente, suas línguas brigavam por espaço da mesma forma com que eles brigavam quando estavam no hospital para ver quem tinha mais razão.

- Acho que você não vai precisar dela pra o que vamos fazer. - olhando pra bengala que ele ainda insistia em segurar. - A bengala a ser usada agora é outra. - voltando a olhar pra ele.

- Se você quiser podemos usá-la.

- Uma só já me satisfaz, é só usar direito.

House sorriu, coisa que não acontecia com muita frequência, pois sempre estava com aquela cara amarrada, rabugenta.

Ele solta a bengala e tendo as mãos livres agarra Cuddy pela cintura e a beija desesperadamente, ela tira a jaqueta dele e eles vão em direção ao quarto grudados pelo beijo, param na entrada e House a encosta na parede. Suas mãos passearam pelo corpo dela, até que resolveram parar em sua bunda. Cuddy vestia apenas uma camisa cinza, com uma calcinha branca que estava coberta pelo comprimento da camisa que passava do meio das coxas.

House sentiu a pele macia, a renda delicada da calcinha e seu membro pulsar dentro da calça.

- Essa camisa não é sua, é? - o tamanho o deixou intrigado.

- Não, é sua.

- Minha?

- Comprei há algum tempo pra te dar de presente.

- E porque não deu? Desistiu?

- Não, só estava esperando o momento certo.

Ela tira a camisa ficando apenas vestida com a calcinha e o entrega.

- Quer que eu vista pra ver se vai servir? - perguntou por perguntar, o momento implicava em tirar o que já se tinha, e não em vestir algo.

- Não precisa, eu sei que vai ficar perfeita. - disse com uma certeza como se soubesse todas as medidas dele, e realmente sabia.

- Perfeita é você, perfeito é isso aqui. - deixou a camisa de lado e colocou as mãos nos seios dela.

- São seus, eles e todo o resto serão só seus esta noite.

O olhar dela o deixou louco e mais um beijo ardente aconteceu, Cuddy tirou sua camisa e se pegando finalmente entraram no quarto. Ela abriu seu jeans enquanto recebia beijos no pescoço e ombro, Cuddy tinha pressa de sexo, fome e sede de Gregory House.

- Você parece aquelas que cobram por hora, sempre com pressa.

- Você é um filha da puta por me comparar com as suas vadias. - tirou os braços dele de sua cintura e os segurou firme.

- Não foi uma comparação, apenas um comentário.

- De péssimo gosto, como sempre.

House adorou vê-la irritada e não escondeu o sorriso debochado, Cuddy o empurrou na cama com raiva, o fazendo deitar e subiu em cima dele.

- Vou ocupar essa sua boca pra evitar comentários imbecis.

Ela o beijou, mas logo desceu o corpo para tirar seu jeans, e após deixá-lo só de cueca voltou a ficar em cima dele.

- Vai comandar e fazer tudo?

- Claro que não, odeio homem preguiçoso na cama. Eu gosto de dar, mas gosto mais

ainda de receber.

- Não tem como ser preguiçoso tendo uma mulher como você na cama. E o como não teve duplo sentido. - ficando por cima dela.

- Pois deveria, adoro um duplo sentido.

- E eu adoro essa dupla aqui.

Ele caiu de boca em Paty&Selma, mas cada uma teve o seu momento para não ter briga, as caricias foram tão forte e tão intensas que marcas avermelhadas foram deixadas nelas.

Ele foi descendo aquela boca e língua malvadas pelo corpo dela, até chegar ao caminho da perdição e sem paciência alguma para tirar educadamente a calcinha, ele a rasgou e jogou longe.

House olhou para o sexo completamente exposto, que chamava sua língua pra dentro dele, então levou sua boca de encontro a ele. Mais uma vez a língua de House estava judiando de Cuddy enlouquecendo seus sentidos, fervendo todo seu sangue. Sai a língua e entra a mão, não literalmente, pois seu dedo apenas estimulava o clitóris, a única penetração que acontecia no momento era a dos olhos dele que não saiam dos dela. Ele sorria quando ela fechava os olhos e voltava a abri-los acompanhados de um sorriso de prazer, seus dois dedos foram para dentro dela e ela gemeu.

- Adoro mãos grandes.

- Tenho outra coisa grande aqui pra você.

- É? Então deixa eu ver. - ficando novamente por cima.

Cuddy começa a beijar seu peito e resolve brincar um pouco com os mamilos, mordendo-os aumentando a excitação de House. Ela vai deslizando seus lábios até chegar onde queria, parando na parte em que ainda estava coberta, mas não por muito tempo. Cuddy desce a cueca e o liberta para ela, deixando exposto seu membro grande e duro.

- Vai cantar?

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu e foi direto ao ponto. Cuddy brincou com a língua ao redor da ponta de seu membro, enquanto o segurava com firmeza e ia desviando o olhar para House. Mais alguns movimentos circulares e então o colocou dentro da boca.

- Lisa. - suspirou profundamente.

Após alguns estímulos com a boca e mão, ela ouve o primeiro gemido dele, e antes de ouvir o próximo ela parou com a caricia, desceu o restante da cueca e ficou de pé.

- Porque você parou, mulher?

- Eu quero você sentado agora.

House deslizou o corpo até o final da cama e sentou na ponta ficando com os pés apoiados no chão. Ela sentou em seu colo e o beijou com um desejo intenso, demonstrando nele todos os sentimentos que ela sentia por ele.

- Greg. - mergulhada no azul dos olhos dele.

House a olhando seriamente esperava por mais alguma palavra, mas Cuddy não falou mais nada, se ajustou no colo dele e o momento mais esperado para ambos aconteceu, o encaixe. Cuddy sempre desejou sentir House dentro dela, e ele a desejou mais do que qualquer homem. Ela segurando no pescoço dele começou a movimentar o quadril, House apertava sua nadegas e a cada movimento que ela fazia ele a puxava contra si. Eles se olhavam intensamente, o prazer dos corpos transbordava em seus olhos, o coração pulava como se fosse sair do peito.

House mergulhou seu rosto no vale dos seios dela e mais uma vez os provou com sua boca, subiu sua mão pelas costas, agarrou firme uma mecha de cabelo de sua nuca e puxou, repetindo a cada movimento, mas sem muita força pra não machucá-la. Cuddy ia intensificando seus movimentos e gemidos, ambos ofegavam, transpiravam, e quando a excitação atingiu seu máximo eles gozaram.

Cuddy o abraçou e eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos, House deitou seu tronco levando-a junto e mais uma vez eles se olharam profundamente, como se estivessem conversando em silencio. Nenhuma palavra ousou sair de suas bocas, apenas uma respiração pesada de um desejo saciado. Ela sai de cima dele e deita do lado realizada com tudo o que tinha vivido, com tudo o que tinha feito.

- Você é muito gostosa. - virou a cabeça para o lado dela.

- Foi maravilhoso. - olhando pra ele.

- Mas ainda acho que você cantou pouco. - olhando para o teto.

- Aquilo ali foi só uma demonstração.

- Como assim? Vai ter outro show? - voltando a olhar pra ela.

- Não sei, quem sabe eu faça uma turnê pelo hospital. - sorrindo.

- Meu microfone estará sempre disponível.

Eles riem e voltam a admirar o teto, suas mentes com as lembranças das caricias trocadas encheram seus olhos com um brilho único.

- Tá na hora de você ir.

- Achei que iria passar a noite aqui. - desejando que isso acontecesse.

- Melhor não. - o olhou seria.

- Ok, mas só vou embora depois do segundo round, quem sabe você não muda de idéia. - ficando em cima dela.

- Se você conseguir se superar. - passando a mão nos lábios dele.

- Eu sempre me supero. - a beijou intensamente.

The End.


End file.
